An Unusual Halloween
by Pricat
Summary: it's the first Halloween that Doof and his family get to spend together and it'll be one wild and unforgettable one.


**A/N**

**As it's Halloween in two week's time so I wanted to write something and in this, it's the first Halloween for Doof's family but erry is ill with a serious case of flu but doesn't want to ruin the night but Doof along with Jerry and Laura want to help him feel better.**

**It's an one-shot but I hope you like.**

* * *

It was the morning of Halloween as in Danville, people were excited but in DEI, the alarm clock rang off in Laura's room as she got up excited as she loved Halloween and was dressing up along with Jerry but she smiled hearing him awake and playing monsters as usual but she smiled but saw Perry up and wearing a flashy wizard outfit but Laura smiled knowing Doofy had made up a TV show where Perry was a macian and Doofy was an ninja.

"Are you feeling okay Perry?

You don't look so good." Laura said.

"Perry funny." Jerry said.

Perry smiled knowing that he along with Laura and Doofy had told him all about Halloween and was dressing up like an ninja like Naruto but would be wearing scary make up as Laura would help.

He was going to kindergarten in a while but would change into his costume later tonight as they were going to a party at Vanessa and Ferb's.

"Guys... I-I'll be fine..." he said weakly.

Laura saw Jerry frown at this but she understood seeing Perry's face was red as he was burning up but didn't want to admit he was ill because this was their first Halloween as a family.

"Maybe you should lie down Perry." Laura said.

Perry then fainted as Jerry was whimpering but she saw Doofy enter and was worried but picked Perry up gently as he touched his friend's forehead and frowned.

"I'll go check him out at the lab." he told her.

Jerry felt nervous as he hoped that his brother was okay as he and Laura were eating breakfast but he was excited about Halloween as it was cool but he then saw the bus show up and was excited as he was ready but Laura laughed.

"Have a good day buddy." Doof said.

Laura was getting dressed in her costune.

She was going as Emily from Corpse Bride.

Her boyfriend was going to school as Victor.

Doofy was in awe at this.

He took a photo of it.

"Have a good day at school." he said.

"Thanks Doofy.

I hope you can help Perry." she said.

* * *

He then heard Perry sneeze as he entered the lab as he needed to examine him but saw he was burning up badly and had been coughing up a storm and sneezing but he was worried as his turquise fur was red as Doof looked worried but knew that he was really ill but wanted to celebraye Halloween but he went to get an ice pack.

"S-Sorry Doofy.

I didn't mean to get sick.

Now our plans are ruined." he said weakly.

"Aww Perry.

That's not true.

We're going to have fun but you should rest.

That way we can have fun." he said.

Perry then smiled as his hazel eyes closed but Doof was staying in the lab as he was putting up Halloween decorations but he had Halloween music on in the background as he was making candy apples but left Perry to sleep off his flu.

He knew that this would be one cool Halloween as he was in the kitchen but heard Perry coughing as he was making pumpkin soup but hoped it would help but frowned seeing him in the bathroom but he'd taken his costume until later but Doof felt bad for him but he kind of looked like a demon platypus with his red fur but couldn't help smiling as he found Perry wrapping a blanket around him but he let him sleep as he felt bad.

**_(Doofy's P.O.V)_**

**_Aww I feel so bad for my little frenemy as he has the worst case of the flu I've ever seen but I know he feels bad but maybe we can make this work but I need to think._**

**_I know he'll get over it soon._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

He then smiled seeing him asleep but he then saw Laura return later around lunch time as her school let out later but she was quiet as she was watching over Perry as she changed out of her costume but was going to wear a different costume.

"Is Perry okay?" she asked.

"He has a bad case of the flu.

But we're not letting it ruin our night." he answered.

She smiled as she was making lunch but she hoped Perry was okay.

She then saw Doof bring out candy apples from the fridge.

He was excited about the holiday.

He knew that they would have fun at the party later...

* * *

Jerry was jumping up and down on the couch as he was full of energy but Laura laughed at this as she knew he'd had a little candy but Doof was making him eat healthy until later as they were going trick or treating after dinner before going to the party but Jerry was worried abour Perry as he knew that he wanted him to have fun too but Doof understood seeing him stare at Perry's red fur.

"Perry look cool." he said.

"Yes, Yes he does.

We'll wake him up later when dinner's ready, okay?

That way he won'y miss out on the fun." Doof told him.

Jerry nodded as he went to draw knowing he had to be quiet as Perry was resting but was drawing something cool for Halloween but knew that they would have fun at the party but was seeing Laura help make burgers for dinner along with salad which he liked but was excited about later but hoped Laira would be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile in her room, Laura was getting ready for tonight but was dressing up as the Pumpkin Queen as her boyfriend was going as the Pumpkin King but couldn't help but smiled seeing that she looked cool but hoped it wouldn't scare Jerry but hoped he was okay as he liked Halloween but she was looking forward to this as she'd never been to a Halloween party before but hoped that things would be okay but heard knocking on the door as Doof came in but was in awe at her costume but knew that a lot of kids would freak at her costume but smiled knowing Jerry was excited about dinner because then he could change into his costume.

But he was worried about Perry as he knew dinner was nearly ready.

Jerry then nuzzled him awake but Perry looked a little alert but still looked like he was hiy by a truck but got onto his web toed feet slowly but staggered as Doofy was scared seeing him lose his footing but caught him.

"Let me help you Perry." he said.

He didn't protest as they entered the kitchen but he was going to get changed into his costume after dinner like Doofy but was still feeling under the weather but couldn't let the flu ruin the night.

He was only eating salad but Doofy smiled as he knew his little frenemy was slowly getting better but knew tonight would be fun.

Jerry was very excited as he was eating so he could get dressed and they could go trick or treating but Doof told him that would get changed when they were all finished dinner.

But Perry was asleep.

"Perry wake up." he said.

Perry's eyes opened as he realised he'd been wearing salad.

"Sorry." he said weakly.

"It's okay.

We should get ready." Doof told him.

Jerry was excited hearing this as he ran into his room getting dressed but thought it was cool but needed to look scary.

He then went to Laura's room as she would help him but agreed.

She smiled as she was making him look cool but hoped Doofy wouldn't mind but his face was white and she'd made his bill blck but painted black rings around his eyes.

"Laura rock!" he said hugging her.

"Aww you're welcome Jerry." she said.

"What Laura be?" he asked.

He then saw her in her costume as she looked like Jack's wife but Jerry was in awe as he heard Doofy calling them as he was dressed as an ninja too like in his TV show pitch but Laura saw Perry had helped him look scary but were holding pumpkin shoulder bags to put candy in but he was worried as Perry was in his arms in his Sorceror's Apprentice costume.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

They nodded in reply as they left...

* * *

But vampire ninjas had came to Danville as they were mad at Doofy and Perry for stopping them from taking over but they saw them with Jerry and Laura but they were in awe seeing she was dressed like the Pumokin Queen.

"We could use her..." one of them said.

He transformed into Laura's boyfriend so he could get close to her to give her powers to be the real Pumpkin Queen but Perry sensed something wasn't right about this but was ill but he saw Laura's eyes glow with red light.

"Laura you okay?

You look strange." he said.

Laura then shook her head.

"I'm fine Uncle Perry." she told him.

But Doofy wasn't sure but he was nervous seeing the vampire ninjas as he had a feeling they were up to something as Jerry was in awe.

"Cool!" he said.

"No, No they're not Jerry.

They want to take over the Tri-State Area.

They did something to Laura." Perry told his brother.

He then heard Laura cackle as she was glowing.

"What wrong Laura?" Jerry said whimpering.

"She's becoming a real Pumpkin Queen." Doof said.

"_Yes she is._

_Then she'll take over the Tri-State Area._

_You can't stop us this time Doof and Puss!"_ they hissed.

Perry then had an idea as if the vampire ninjas were here, then maybe he had magic as Doof had his garlic scented shurikens as he took care of the vampire ninjas.

"Nobody does this to my family and gets away with it!" he yelled.

But Jerry was scared seeing Laura wasn't back to normal yet.

"Let me handle it Jerry." Perry said.

He then he;d out a paw in front of him weakly and started chanting as magic emitted from it surrounding Laura but after it faded, she was back to normal.

"Woah what happened?" she asked.

"We'll tell you later.

Let's just go have fun." Doof said.

Jerry along with Perry and Laura agreed...

* * *

The next morning, Laura was stunned hearing what happened about the vampire ninjas but was surprised that she'd nearly helped them take over but was in awe hearing that Doof and Perry had stopped them but also the fact that Perry had used magic to help her get back to normal.

"Do you still have magic?" she asked Perry.

"I-I'm not sure Laura.

I still feel out of it." he answered.

"Aww that's okay Perry.

Magician or not, you still rock.

Along with Doofy." she told him.

"Aww thanks.

I know Jerry had fun too.

He's still asleep..." he said falling asleep.

She along with Doofy knew that last night had been one unforgettable Halloween...


End file.
